


【处处皆是你/锤基】（pwp）

by JunQingNuo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunQingNuo/pseuds/JunQingNuo
Summary: ·第一次用AO3希望一切顺利x·时间线到雷3前面部分，后面不接复联3及之后内容，大过年的，应该搞簧而不是捅刀子·人物属于漫威，OOC属于我·有一些强制性。行。为。·新年快乐！各位！
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【处处皆是你/锤基】（pwp）

清晨的阳光总是温暖而舒适的，让人不自觉的产生一丝丝惰意从而产生在被窝中再躺一会儿的念头。——就算是神明也不例外。

似乎是感受到了温暖的阳光，还在睡梦中的索尔脸上身为神王时常带的严肃消失了，取而代之的是一抹微笑，如果离得够近，还能听到他梦中的喃喃自语声，那是一个名字，对他来说刻骨铭心的名字，L—o—k—i—，Loki.

第一次提到这个名字的时候，是索尔才几十岁的时候，他一直和弗丽嘉吵着想要一个小妹妹，能让自己照顾的，证明自己足够成熟的妹妹。但是有点出乎他意料的是，不是弗丽嘉，而是他征战约姆海顿的父亲给他带回来了一个弟弟——虽然他也不太明白为什么是这样的，但是在从父亲接过那个小小的襁褓的时候，内心中身为兄长的责任感压过了自己想要一个妹妹的愿望，反正都是要被自己照顾的，那么弟弟和妹妹应该也差不多，而且弟弟会比妹妹更好照顾一点。于是他学着之前见到的母亲的模样还有些笨拙的抱住襁褓，逗弄着小小的婴孩，满意的看着其在自己的逗弄下露出一个大大的，甜蜜的笑容。Loki，这是索尔第一次见面时候母亲告诉他为他弟弟取的名字。Loki——Loki——Loki——他一遍又一遍的对着怀中婴儿喊着这个名字，直到他明白在说到Loki这个词语是在指自己的时候才停止这个行为。

第二次对于这个名字印象深刻的时候，也是在阿斯加德，但是却和之前的幸福截然不同，那是在彩虹桥边上，底下是深不见底的星际，没有人知道掉下去会发生什么情况。就在这个时候，他的弟弟，就挂在彩虹桥的边上，摇摇欲坠。无论他怎么劝，怎么试图救援，洛基他就是不愿意接受。而在他的父亲说出答案之后，还没有反应过来，洛基缓缓却又果断的放开了手，任由自己掉落到无人知晓的彩虹桥下。索尔绝望的对吞噬了他弟弟的星际大声喊着那个名字：Loki——却再无人应答。索尔也曾想过是否是他和弟弟之间的交流出了什么问题，这才导致了洛基后来越发的叛逆不听劝，但是他却没有得出答案。

但是足够令人惊喜的是，洛基在掉下彩虹桥之后还活着。并且还能够活蹦乱跳，原谅雷霆之神的用词不当，毕竟在看到以为去世的弟弟活着出现在自己的面前的时候，因为惊喜过度从而造成大脑宕机，只剩下了Loki这个名字在脑海里不停的重复着，太好了，他没有事。即使他在中庭作乱，并且威胁着自己的朋友想要统治中庭。表现出的是个十足的反派形象，但是他相信，自己的弟弟本质上是个好孩子，只不过洛基他不愿意表现出来，从他后来的行为中也能看的出来，为了救简而失去了自己的生命——这是索尔他第二次失去他的弟弟并且为他的死亡而哀悼，悲伤。

再后来是索尔与自己的中庭女友分手之后，因为他的女友不喜欢无时无刻都能把身边事物通过发散性思维联系到那个已经“去世”的弟弟身上。路边看到的一只黑猫能够联想到Loki，宠物店里面的一条小蛇也能联想到他弟弟。终于，女友对此忍不下去了，愤怒的指责索尔心里只有他的弟弟，却没有想到这个指责反而让他开了窍——原来他喜欢的是他的弟弟，Loki，Loki，Loki。他一遍又一遍的在心里默念着这个名字，但是自己知道的还是太迟了，洛基已经不在了。原本这个词语带给自己的应该就是甜蜜愉悦，但是现在念出来，只剩下一片苦涩。

当海姆达尔找到离开阿斯加德在九界中寻找拯救诸神黄昏办法的索尔并告诉他洛基没有死的消息之后，经过这几年在外磨炼的索尔没有被惊喜冲昏头脑，而是迅速的冷静下来，认真思考如何将这个假死多次骗取自己眼泪的小骗子的退路给全部堵住，最好是只能乖乖的，乖乖的留在自己的怀里。

此时在阿斯加德扮演奥丁优哉游哉靠在软垫上观看自己排练出的戏剧的洛基狠狠打了一个喷嚏，啧，不用思考都知道直到现在还会想到自己名字的，只有某个金发大块头了。

当洛基第三次被索尔单独堵在宫殿之中时，就算是再迟钝的人都能够意识到不对劲了。一次还能说巧合，两次勉勉强强还能够接受，但是事不过三，这回怎么也解释不过去了。

“索尔，你还有什么事情吗？”洛基坐在王座上，右手的永恒之枪轻敲地面借此表示自己的不耐。但是最近识趣的索尔好像一下子又回到之前一样，不但没有自己离开，反而是一步一步的往台阶上面走了过来。“父亲，我一直有一个问题想要问你。”“你问。”洛基抬头与走到自己面前的索尔对视，原本相差不多的身高却因坐着的原因而显得有些悬殊，再加上索尔本身的体型，几乎可以感受到索尔的呼吸就在脸侧。Damn，索尔这家伙小时候明明和自己吃的一模一样，为什么他的体型就比自己的壮了那么多？难道也是约顿人和神域人的血统差别吗？

“我想问——”索尔低头观察着近乎于被自己禁锢在怀中和王座之间的人，如果说到了解洛基的人里面，现在的索尔敢称第一，就没有人称第二了。虽然说现在的洛基摆着正襟危坐的模样，但是从他眼神中的就索尔就敢断定，他的弟弟一定是有些走神了。

趁着这个机会，索尔毫不客气的迅速将妙尔尼尔压在了“奥丁”的胸口将人固定在王座之上，其口中的怒喝还没来得及出口就被索尔的话打断，“我亲爱的弟弟，父亲这个角色你扮演够了吗？”索尔俯视着身下的人，清楚的捕捉到了其眼神中的一丝诧异不禁感到愉悦。不给人辩解的机会索尔开口补充一句，“对了，我似乎忘记告诉你了，我已经在中庭找到了父亲的落脚点，目前他在中庭待的不错，现在，你还不把这层伪装脱掉吗？”

见已经被人识破，绿光一闪而过，原本锤子下压的白发老人变成了索尔熟悉的模样。洛基愤愤的瞪人一眼语气嘲弄，“看戏好玩吗？brother？明明知道了一切真相却依然装作不知道的样子看我表演，那——”洛基剩下的话还没有出口，就被一个突如其来的吻全部堵了回去。他讶异的睁大碧绿色的眼睛，不自觉的张口——这倒是给了索尔机会。

索尔毫不客气的抓住时机将舌头伸进去与人深吻，舌尖勾缠的过程中扫过上颚带来的酥麻感让洛基软了身子。尽管索尔没有因此笑出声，但是通过其胸膛上的颤动洛基可以肯定，这家伙现在的心情肯定不错。满意的结束这个吻之后，胸口的负担突然消失，锤子被索尔拿到了一边，还没等到洛基逃走，熟悉的“咔哒”声响了起来，随之而来的还有手腕上的冰凉感。好，很好。又是禁魔手铐。洛基咬牙切齿的望着手上的那副手铐，这还不如锤子呢！

“别在这个时候走神，brother，这样会让我怀疑我出的力还不够多。”洛基耳边传来了索尔的低笑声甚至被他调戏般轻咬了一下耳垂，随之而来的是身体暴露与空气接触的冰凉感觉。——自己现在是完全裸露在索尔面前，而且还是在阿斯加德的神王王座之上。这个念头骤然窜入洛基的脑海之中，白皙的身体因为羞愧的原因而泛红，但是与此同时更多的还是不为人知的兴奋感，甚至因为这羞耻兴奋混杂的感觉而有了反应。

索尔满意的看着洛基的变化，密密麻麻的吻顺着其脖颈一路往下，在身体上面留下斑斑点点的痕迹。索尔舌尖灵活的在洛基一侧的乳首上打转吮吸，另一侧的也没有冷落，双手则是握住洛基的勃起上下撸动，微微加速用力便让洛基交代在了手里。

顺着臀部线条索尔很快就摸索到了那处隐秘的穴口，借着手上残存的精液润滑小心的探进了一根手指，“放松，放松，洛基——”索尔小声哄着因异物入侵体内而绷紧身体的洛基同时调换了个姿势，自己坐在王座上让洛基坐在自己的怀里，同时又伸进了更多的手指并模仿着性器的进出缓缓扩张。很快，手指退出了穴口，取而代之的是比手指粗热很多的硬物缓缓挤了进去  
“嘶——”尽管被扩张过，但是在进入之时初经人事外加又是索尔这种尺寸还是疼的让洛基白了脸颊并倒吸一口冷皮，见情况不对，索尔下意识停下动作不知该不该继续。感受到索尔的迟疑洛基忍不住翻了个白眼狠了狠心索性腰胯用力自己全部坐了进去并扭头看向索尔“现在知道我疼了刚刚干什么去了，要做就利落一点儿。”

见洛基还有心思反驳，索尔这才放下心来，偏首啄吻着洛基的唇瓣同时开始缓缓抽动性器，去除一开始的粗略润滑时还有些干涩摩擦的刺痛感和饱胀感，肠液开始分泌充当润滑的作用，伴随着索尔逐渐流畅的动作，快感也跟着从两人相连接的地方顺着神经冲向洛基的大脑，软下不久的性器又有了抬头的趋势，甚至还有了些射精的欲望，但没想到就在此时索尔却是恶趣味将堵住铃口不让射出，甚至加快了抽插的速度让更多的快感累积。前后同时传来的感觉让洛基眼圈开始泛红，眼泪还没掉下便被始作俑者用舌尖勾舔到唇里咋舌，“有点咸，洛基，等我一起。”说着索尔的动作又加快几分，在洛基认为自己真的再坚持不住时索尔终于松了手，前端终于射出而后穴却被浇灌的满满当当。准备说的话还没来得及就被背后的人落下的温柔的吻尽数吞下。索尔用披风将怀里的人包好走向浴池，与此同时又一个温柔且安抚的吻落在了洛基的额头。

“喊我干吗？”窝在索尔怀里的洛基听到神王的梦呓之后毫不客气的伸手戳人额头把人弄醒。被自家神后吵醒的索尔有些无奈，但是仍然耐心的将人作乱的手握住凑到唇边落下一个轻吻，“没什么，只是梦见了一些过去的事情而已。”

也许从幼时第一声称呼是Loki而不是brother就注定了，索尔的一生将注定和这个名为洛基的灵魂纠缠在一起，不分彼此。无论何时何地，处处皆是你。


End file.
